Baseball Buddies!
by Princess Caveia1234
Summary: Deema and Goby tells a story to their friends about how they met at a baseball game. During the said game, they weren't exactly friends from the start. Story Dedicated to: Mackles


My first oneshot, dedicated to a special friend of mine; Mackles :D She gave me a very good idea when she introduced me to the term "baseball buddies" and what her role as one plays. I kinda altered the role as a baseball buddy, but I know she won't mind! Hope you enjoy this story!

Me and Goby walked in the restaurant to have dinner with our friends. I waved my hand at my friends. "Ladies, I'd like to introduce you to my dear friend Goby!" I said proudly as I sat next between Oona and Molly.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you Goby." they said in unison.

Goby took his seat between his friends too. "This is my friend Deema."

"Hello Deema!" Gil greeted as he shook my hand.

"Hi." Nonny said, waving at the me.

Molly drank a few sips of her water then put it back on the table. "Hey Deema, are you going to tell us how you became friends with Goby?"she asked.

"Yeah! I heard it was at a football game!"said Gil.

Oona giggled. "Deema plays baseball not football." she corrected.

I clapped my hands. "Story time! One beautiful day- actually Goby would you do the honors in telling the story."

"Okay, I'll begin where my Mom and sister was almost ready to leave for the game."

On a glorious bright and yellow Summer morning; me, my Mama, and my sister, Imani are preparing ourselves to leave the house for my little sister's baseball game. But this isn't just any ordinary baseball game, it's a three hour All Star game where the winning team takes home a trophy as well as a lot of money since both teams have been practicing very hard for this day to come. I was sitting on the couch, already dressed and waited for my Mom to fix my sister's shirt.

"Today's the day! We are so going to win that trophy!" Imani cheerfully shouted.

"Sweetheart, unless you want to button this jersey yourself I advise you to be still." Mama warned her.

"Sorry Mama." my sister replied. "I'm so sure we will win. I just know we will. Ain't that right Goby?"she asked, turning to look at me with a serious expression and raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, you can catch, you can throw and your the fastest runner I've ever seen. Your a greatest asset to the team and is bound to bring home the gold." I ardently responded, and it brought a smile to her brown little face.

"Okay kids, into the car. Honey, we're going to the baseball game, we'll be back in a few hours!" Mama called out to my Dad upstairs. Dad wished Imani good luck on her game then we left the house.

"Alright ladies and gents, whatever you do, don't panic. Just pretend this is a regular game and everything will be fine. Any questions?" Coach Kirbs asked. A single hand was raised.

"I have a question. Do you guys need Baseball Buddies this year?" Macy queries.

"As a matter of fact we do, Macy. This year is too important for our players to be tired out just when we're about to win. Would you be interested in applying-"

"Nah, my leg is kinda broken. Sorry. Maybe next year?" Macy said as she took her seat.

The bleachers began to run out of spaces the more people who arrived. I took off my baseball cap and whistled. "This game must be very serious this year. Look at all of those people sitting out there!" I said to to Macy.

"Yupperz. I only came here to watch my brother, but I'll be rootin' for you too Deema."

"Thanks." I smiled gratefully. Just then the other team finally showed up and sat next to our own. "Well, well. If it isn't the Middle Schoolers." I chuckled and waved to the little kids. Aww, I remember my first time going against the highschoolers! They were so blinded by our cuteness, the poor guys lost the game. I hope I won't because these kids are so-

"We're gonna kick your butts!" one of the teammates yelled. Ugh, RUDE! "With Imani on our team, you won't even see us win right before your eyes!" Well... uh, I'm glad to see a determined opposition, for once.

"Imani? Is she the star of your team?" I asked, kindly.

"Y-yeah." the girl said nervously. I scoffed quietly. Are they serious? She's too adorable to be a threat. I mean, the braids wrapped with a bright colorful ribbon, cute big, brown eyes and I seen her smile before. She don't have what it takes, and this makes me feel bad. Ideeeaaa! I'll pretend to be competitive so when she wins, her team will be impressed. Oh Deema, you are one smart girl.

I crossed my arms and laughed. "This is the girl you think will beat my team? Ha! I guess I won't see your team win. I can see you guys losing because of her." The little girl just teared up and ran off. Aw man, I didn't mean to make her cry... whoops.

Me and Mama was buying some snack at the Food Truck when Imani ran to us crying. The cause better not be bullies bothering my little sis. I hugged her and asked what had happened. She told me some girl from the other team was picking on her. We took a short trip over to where the team sat and she pointed to the girl with a baseball cap on.

"Excuse me." I said tapping her shoulder.

The girl turned to look at me. "Yeah? Oh, you must be Imani's big brother. Wow kid, did you really have to go cry to him?"she responded.

"Hey! Don't talk to my sister that way, why are you picking on a ten year old? What's wrong with you?" I scold.

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows at me and threw her cup on the ground. "Whoa, whoa. I don't know who you think your approaching to in that manner, buddy, but you better talk to me with respect, got it? Second, I wasn't picking on her so get your story right!"

"You wasn't picking on her? Then why did you say she was going to lose the game? You'll put negative thoughts in her head that way." The blonde rolled her eyes and turned back to the girl she was conversing with. "You need to apologize for hurting her feelings." I said gently.

"Apolo-" she scoffed, "I don't need to do nothing! I don't care about her feelings. You can move along and leave me alone. I'm done talking to you."she said motioning her hand at us.

Some people are so plain rude. I shook my head and pointed to a seat far away from that girl for my sister to sit down at. Just to prevent another problem from occurring. The coach returned to the team to give them more motivational speeches, that means it's almost game time! I was about to go back to the bleachers but the coach for the other team stopped me.

"Hey kid. You wanna be a Baseball Buddy? We're one person short for the player Deema."he asked.

"Uh, okay. Sure, I'll help." I agreed. The coach pat my back and lead me to the group of baseball players. "Which one is Deema?" I ask.

Not this fool again. I got off my seat and looked him in the eyes. "I'm Deema." I answered, glaring at him. Wonderful, I get the rude guy for the next three hours and I have to compete against his bratty little sister. This can only end well. I sighed and hand him my baseball bat, my shoes and cap. "I want my bat cleaned, my shoes polished and my hat washed." I ordered.

"What?" he exclaimed as he threw my things on the dusty ground. I glanced at my stuff then fixed my stare at him. "I didn't agree to do all of that."he said.

"Uh yeah, you did. The game is in ten minutes, your my Baseball Buddy, why are we still discussing this? Hop to it, now! And hurry up!" I yelled.

"Nope, I'm not doing it."

This is getting frustrating! I have no time for goofing off. I took in a deep breath and sighed. "Look pal," I seethed. "If your being a sourpuss because we got off on the wrong foot, stop living in the past. I'm sorry for making the twerp cry. Now, clean, polish, and wash! Chop chop! The game isn't going to wait on you."

Imani's brother dropped his shoulders then grabbed my stuff from the ground. "Okay, fine."he sighed. He then walks off with my three items. I sure hope they're in good hands. My coach always manage to temporarily hire the most intractable of all Baseball Buddies. Mostly because she picks the wrong random people from the crowd.

My buddy returns with my things right on time. Me and some of my teammates went out in the field getting ready to play. Everything was fine and dandy until the last few minutes of the second game, when I was in the field. The baseball was flying midair and I ran to catch it before the ball hit the ground. I saw Imani heading for third base, so I went after her to tag her with the ball. Then, the impossible happened. I slipped. For no reason! Just when I was about to hit her with the ball!

A worried teammate, Ember, ran over to me and looked down. "Oh my god, Deema are you alright?"she asked me.

I laid flat on my back, angry as ever and mumbled, "He did that on purpose."

"What was that?"

"HE DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" I repeated loudly. I got off the ground and stomped off the field. Time to give that "buddy" a piece of my mind. I already had enough!

That has to be the most funniest thing I ever witnessed. She fell! Me and Mama would not stop laughing at her, and I nearly choked on my popcorn. My sister and her teammates were roaring with laughter as Deema walked by, pointing and mocking her.

"Ooo, did you saw that ladies and gentlemen? The points go to the Middle School's team after a falling accident from the High school's players. What do you have to say about that Adrienne?"

The principal shook her head, trying to keep a confident smile. "I think it's a real shame that had happened, and they're team was ahead of them too. Do you think the grass was the cause of the accident?"she practically growled.

"No. We cut our grass regularly to prevent such mishap. Maybe she's just clumsy." Principal Red shot back.

Principle Adrienne sighed, "I still have hope for my school. I know you guys can do it, I believe in you!" she said happily.

"Mama! Did you see me? Did you see me? I have a good feeling we're gonna win this!" Imani shouted as she hopped in my Mother's arms, hugging her.

Mama kissed her forehead and picked her up. "I saw sweetie, I saw! You were on fire out there! Keep up the good work." She put Imani down and walked her to the Food Truck. I was about to follow them when Deema roughly tapped me on the shoulder.

"What?" I snapped.

"What do you mean 'what'? I know you put too much shoe wax on my shoes oil to make me fall! I have to live with that embarrassment for the rest of my school days!"she snarled.

"Well excuse me for cleaning someone else's shoes with wax for the first time! I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Coach! I want a new Baseball Buddy!" Deema yelled. Fine by me. At least I can enjoy the baseball game without having to be someone's maid for a day.

Coach Kirbs shook her head. "Sorry. We don't have any more volunteers, so your gonna have to deal with it."

Deema crossed her arms. "Can I not have a Baseball Buddy then? This one is rude, mean and stupid."

"Hey!"

The coach shook her head again. "No, you have to keep him until the game is over. Remember Deema, you don't have to have any contact with him at all. He's here only if you need anything. Come this way, we're discussing strategies."she said as she blew into the whistle.

"Okay coach. Give me a sec." Deema told her while lifting up her pointer finger. She turns to me with crossed arms. "Listen up buddy, if one more mistake like that happens, I'm telling Principal Adrienne on you so she could disqualify your sister."

"Why on earth would you do that?" I questioned her.

"You're trying to sabotage me!"

"I really wasn't sabotaging you. Deema, this game means a lot to my sister, please don't ruin it for her."

She rolled her eyes and took her hat off her head. "This game means a lot to everybody who's participating too, she isn't special! If I end up losing this last game because of you, I'm telling." Deema said as she gave me her hat and shoes.

I sighed and nodded. I sat next to the other Baseball Buddies, who doesn't look happy doing their job, just like me, and scrubbed her shoes with the shoe wax like the first time, making sure the surface of the cleats aren't too sleek then cleaned the dirty spots off her hat. I gave her the shoes back and went to sit next to my Mother.

I held onto my baseball bat and exhaled. This is it. The last game to determine which team will win. I overheard a few of the Middle School kids saying that they were going to lose because I'm the best swinger. We were only a few points away to victory but these are six graders for pete's sake! I know what I must do! I fell down dramatically and groaned.

"Baseball Buddy! I feel faint, I don't think I can go on with the game." I said. The crowd gasped in shock. He ran to my side and put a cool water bottle on my head. "Ahh! Cold!" I slapped it out of his hand and sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"Well, the heat is too much for me. My legs gave out and I got terrible cramps. If only someone could take my place!" I cried out. "Perhaps you can do it, baseball buddy?" I said fluttering my eyelashes at him.

"Me? No, no. Baseball is my sister's thing. I'm not good at it besides, I can't play for your team."

"Nonsense! What you are doing is not playing for the team, but its playing for your school! Don't you have school spirit, kid?"

"Uh... I don't go to your school."he replied.

Ugh, you can't help a buddy out?! "Oh forget it. And here I was starting to think you were a great baseball buddy, coming to my rescue and all, but I guess I was wrong. Hmph!" I crossed my arms and turned away from him.

"Is everything alright over here? We're ready to continue the game." Coach Jade asked.

"Deema wasn't feeling well, so as her baseball buddy, I have to take her place." he answered. He's really going to take my place! This is all going so perfect! Now all we need is the coach to say-

"Okay. Remove her from the field and do your best." she said then walked away with a big grin on her face. I bet she's happy her team's gonna win. My buddy carried me across the field to get to the benches. Hm, I'm getting a little tired of calling him "baseball buddy".

"Hey kid, I never caught your name."

"It's hard to catch things that aren't thrown at you, huh?" he laughed.

I giggled, "Good one, but seriously what is your name dude? Since we're friends now, you might as well introduce yourself to me."he sat me down on the bench, took my hat and put it on his head.

"Goby." he replied with a bright smile then turned to go back in the field.

Before I knew it the game ends and we lost. It wasn't his fault that his sister is an amazing catcher. She literally ran across the whole baseball field, jumped in the air, caught the ball then tagged Goby out. My teammates were pretty cool with us losing, because we love to see the little Middle Schoolers happy that they won shiny medals. The little ones carried Imani, tossing her in the air, cheering her name as she held onto the trophy.

"You did a good job out there Goby." Ember said.

"Yeah, that swing was incredible!" Macy commented.

He bashfully kicked around the dirt and said, "Your not mad at me for losing the entire gam-"

"No! Of course we're not mad. The youngsters deserved their prize fair and square. Besides, can you imagine the praise they will get at school because they beat the whole highschool team?"

Goby nodded, "Yeah. Especially my sister. Me and Mama is very proud of her."he said as he hugged his little sister. A huge smile spread across her face like an upside down rainbow.

"You know Goby, this calls for a celebration! Would you and your sister like some ice cream?" I question

He shakes his head excitedly, "We'd love that. Imani, wanna grab some ice cream with Deema?"

Imani turned to me grinning ear to ear. "Your gonna buy us ice cream?"

I shrugged, "Sure, why not. I mean, you did won like a thousand dollars, let me pay for our ice cream. My treat."

Imani playfully shoved me and I laughed, "Don't think I can't hear that tone in your voice, girl."she said.

I smiled, "What tone? I don't hear anything." I joked.

Imani giggled. "I'm going to ColdStone first so I can order A LOT of ice cream flavors!"

"Knock yourself out kid. Karma's gonna give you a bad stomach ache later." I said. Imani already ran inside leaving me and Goby behind. "Dude, your sister is so adorable! Please tell me this isn't the last time I'm seeing you two."

He nods. "I guess it is-"

"Nope! Give me your number and I will give you mine so we can stay in touch."

"Uh, sure." he said.

I put an arm around him and grinned. "Goby, this is a start of a beautiful friendship!" I told him then opened the doors to ColdStone.

That evening after eating ice cream with Deema and my sister, we went home. Today went better than I expect it would. When I first met Deema, I thought she was nothing but trouble. Turns out, she was just another kind individual who don't terrorize kids only to win a trophy and some money. She told me her plan was to lose the game so the kids could win. Her being mean was an act to make it look like she wanted to win. Even her team was in this.

I haven't heard from her in a few weeks because she was on vacation with her family, but when I did, she was very eager to talk to me over the phone. During dinner time the house phone rang and I got up to answer it.

"Hello, this is Deema, can I speak to Goby please?"

I swallowed the chewed up chicken and rice. "Speaking." I replied.

She gasped, "Oh my god, hi! How are you doing? How's your sister? How's the family? I have a question i need you to answer!"

"Uh, which one?"

She laughed, "I was wondering if you are free this weekend?"

"I am." I said.

"GREAT! Because I want to take you out with a bunch of friends. Where do you want to go? Movies? Atlantis Marine World? The park?"

"Can I answer this after dinner-"

"Dinner! Perfect! I'll pick you up at six on Saturday! Toodles!"she told me right before she hang up.

"And I guess that's how we became her buddy." I said, finishing the story.

Deema moved off her chair to hug my arm and leaned on my shoulder, "Goby, your not only my buddy, your my baseball buddy!"she said then we all shared a group laugh together.

THE END

Okay, I know this isn't accurate to a normal All Star baseball game, but it's only to shorten the story because it's a oneshot. I don't really like baseball all that much anyways XD so I hope you enjoyed this little mess of a story lol! Everybody have a glorious day, (or in my case, night) remember to SMILE! #ShareaSmile:D

SHOUTOUT TO MAH GURLS! R3d Arrow! AND ALL MY BUDDIES! ;D


End file.
